


Royal Fan Service

by AWF



Series: Everyday Life With Mobian Girls: Side Episodes [3]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Human/Mobian, human/furry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-11 15:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21223397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWF/pseuds/AWF
Summary: Princess Salt Acorn is tired of waiting to get written into the main series so she breaks character to get some action from Anon in a side-story.Comments and questions are always welcome and appreciated!





	Royal Fan Service

What do characters do when their stories aren't being told? Not much, usually. Characters are at the mercy of their writers and can't do anything other than what they're written to do. A terrifying thought if you happen to spend too much time really thinking about it. Fortunately for our main character, Anon was never written to think too much about  _ anything _ .

So there he was, laying on his bed, hands crossed over his chest with fingers interlocked, thinking about absolutely nothing because that's what he was written to be thinking about, when all of the sudden-  _ Wham! _ The sound of the bedroom room being kicked open caused Anon to sit up in a fright. "S-Sally?! What are  _ y _ ou doing here?" Anon was  _ extremely _ surprised to see the chipmunk princess striding through the forcefully opened door.

"We're going to have sex, Anon," Sally plainly answered while making her way across the room.

"I know, but that's not scheduled until the end of episode  _ five _ ." Anon took a moment to do some counting on his fingers, then added, "We haven't even met in the main story yet!"

"Schedule's changed, hot shot." The sleeveless blue jacket had already come off by the time she got to the bed. "We're going to do it right here, right now!"

Anon nervously scooed away as the fiery little Mobian got hands and knees onto his bed. "But.. but.. what about the plot?"

Sally crawled towards the human and straddled his legs. "I've been waiting to get some human dick slung my way for months now.  _ Months! _ I can't take anymore, Anon." Inch by inch, she scooted up Anon's legs until she was sitting on his lap."AWF's taking his sweet time updating the story. The fans Steve getting restless and so am I!"

"Dude, what the fuck!" Anon tried to sit up, but it was hard to move with all that Mobian royalty planted over his crotch. The best he could do was prop himself up on his elbows a little. "Have you lost your mind? You can't mention the author like that!"

"I just did. What're you gonna do about it?" It was obviously a rhetorical question, and not one worth waiting on an answer for. Sally already had her tube-top pulled over her head and tosses it over the side of the bed.

"I'm gonna-" Anon's rebuttal was cut short by the sight of those perfectly perky princess titties. The Acorn family bloodline carried some pretty damn good boobie-genes, that was for damn sure. "I'm gonna, uh…"

With a raised eyebrow and a cocky smile, Sally finished his sentence the way  _ she _ thought it needed to end. "Fuck me?"

"Y-yeah.." Anon's mind was in a boobie-induced fog, but giving it a good hard shake was all he needed to think straight again. "I mean no!" He sprung to his feet, bouncing in place a little on the springy mattress, and raised a fist up defiantly. "I won't succumb to your lecherous advances, you vile tempt-"

_ Zip _ .

The zealous demonstration was ended abruptly when Sally unfastened Anon's pants and snatched them down. As reluctant as he may have acted, his penis had no objections to the advances at all. Why, it's a scientifically proven fact that mobian girls turn the penis into the big penis, and it's also a scientifically proven fact that mobian girls absolutely love human cock. Anyone who disagrees is wrong, proven by the fact that Sally was practically drooling at the mere sight of Anon's peen.

"Sally, hold up! What're you-" Still trying to maintain his position of  _ not _ wanting to fool around, even though an erect penis was proving quite the contrary, Anon put a hand on the ball of auburn hair atop Sally's head and tried to push her back, but the horny little Mobian was proving to be quite persistent.

"I  _ need _ some human cock," she half-growled, half-moaned while pushing against the hand in her head. "Come on, Anon! Hot humon on Mobian action is the whole point of this story! Do you have any idea how many Sallyfags are out there waiting for this? Think about the fans, Anon!"

"I don't think anyone's going to appreciate you doing fourth wall breaks. That's more of a Sticks thing.." Anon struggled in vain against her advances  _ and _ her arguments. Logic meant nothing to a horny Mobian on the hunt for cock.

Sally hooked a hand behind Anon's knee, grabbed the front of his shirt, heaved, and used centrifugal force to send him head over heels until he was sprawled flat on his back across the bed. Leave it to the princess of Acorn Kingdom to use her martial prowess to have her way with a man.

"Just  _ look _ at it!" She was already sitting on his lap, saddled right up to penis sticking up out of Anon's pants. Maybe it was because of how she was sitting, or perhaps it was because the average adult Mobian was barely four feet tall, but that cock looked like it went halfway up her torso. As if to emphasize the already obviously size difference between Mobian and human anatomy, she placed her open hand across the top of the cock with the edge pressed against her own belly, just below her ribs.

"Yes, that's a penis." Anon's words were as flat as the look on his face.

Sally Alicia Acorn, Mobian princess of Acorn Kingdom, had no time for the droll sarcasm of a pathetic human. When she got it in her head to do something, there wasn't much that could stop her from getting it done, and right then she had it in her head that she wanted Anon's dick in her cunt.

Anon could see the tenacity in her eyes. That was a polite way to say she looked super rapey. But wait! Even though Anon's pants were undone, Sally was still dressed! In her hurry to get his dick out, she had completely neglected to take her own clothes off. Good! That meant there would be a perfect opportunity for him to try to escape when she got up to take off those extra tight little booty shorts off.

Except Sally didn't need to take them  _ off _ , just only needed them out of the way. Simple solution? She reached down, pinched the thin material, and ripped a hole in them right over her crotch. Sally had a need and Anon had a means to her ends, a very hard, penis shaped means.

"Sally, wait a min-"

"I've waited long enough!" And she didn't feel like waiting any longer, so she dropped herself right down Anon's meat stick. Her arousal was enough to take the whole length of it all at once. She sunk down until it felt like that big chunk of human dong was bumping her guts. Maybe it was. Who really knew how Mobian and human anatomy worked together on the inside?

"Oooh shiii-" Objections were flying out the window when that hot Mobian poon swallowed Anon's cock.

"Oohoho  _ god _ , that's the stuff.." Sally sat there and enjoyed the feeling of having her insides stretched to the limit with the most contented look on her face. She moaned as her organs finally settled back in place, then leaned forward, put her hands on Anon's abdomen, and said, "You have no idea how good it feels to be full of human cock, Anon."

"Not really, no." Anon was still level headed enough to respond, but still disoriented enough from having his bones jumped like that not to  _ think _ about what was coming out of his mouth. Not that that was different from any other time he spoke. "Or any other kind, for the matter, and I'd like to keep it that way. I mean, nothing against gays or anything, I just don't-"

Sally dropped her head down to Anon's chest and growled through her clenched teeth. "Oh my God Anon  _ shut up _ ! Don't talk, just fuck."

"O-oh, right. My bad."

“OK! Alright.” After taking a deep, slow breath, Sally pushed herself back up and looked Anon square in the eye. "No more talking. The whole everything that comes out of your mouth being dumb thing can be kinda cute, but right now is  _ not _ the time for it. I don't want  _ anything _ distracting me from  _ this _ ." She pushed her hips down to emphasize her point.

"Gotch-"

"No!" Sally whipped her hand up and pointed a stern finger right at the human. "Not. Another. Word. Do you understand?"

"Y-" Before he could answer, Sally jerked her finger at him and made a deep, throaty noise. Understanding how serious she was about this, he followed her 'no words allowed' rule and nodded instead.

"Good." Sally eased her hand back down and smiled a very un-princessly smile that made his dick twitch a little, then leaned over his chest until her face was as close to his and she could get it and whispered, "Because I'm about to fuck your human brains out!"  _ That _ made his dick twitch  _ a lot _ .

The talking was done then. Sally straightened back up and let herself settle back down on Anon’s junk. He really wasn’t too bad of a lay when he wasn’t running away at the mouth. Anon was average in every aspect for a human, but the average human was way above average for a Mobian. Almost doubly average, if doubly average was an actual unit of measurement.

Sally could feel his cock jostling her insides around as she bucked around. It felt  _ good _ . Over and over again, she raised her hips and dropped them back down on that big human dick. It felt  _ real _ good.  _ So _ good that Sally went a little too hard too fast. After bouncing on Anon's dick a few dozen times, the lusty princess had to stop and catch her breath, collapsing onto Anon's chest in a heavily panting heap. She was physically fit as a fiddle but even the most athletic princess was prone to winding herself by going full speed on a dick like that.

"Done already," he asked pseudo-sarcastically.

"Huh?" Sally spoke between heavy, ragged breaths. "No, I'm not.. I need.. just a minute.."

_ Just a minute _ nothing! She had started something, and now Anon meant to finish it. He rolled her over into her back, hooked his arms under her knees, and went full blown mating press before Sally even had a chance to protest, dicking down that royal pussy as hard as he could.

"Oh my  _ Chaos _ ," Sally gasped, because that's what Mobians say instead of oh my God. Anon's ravenous assault caught her wholy by surprise, and with her legs practically folded back behind her head, there wasn't much she could do by lay there and take, and take it she did. A few seconds of getting fucked that hard and she was biting her lip and moaning like a retard. If she had been anywhere near a beauty aisle, she'd would've probably thrown up. "Just like that, Anon! Fuck me harder!"

"That doesn't, hmf, sound very, hrm, ladylike." It's hard to make sentences when you're giving someone a power fuck. "I don't think, mrf, a princess should, hnn, talk like that."

"I don't want to, mmm, be a princess, aah, right now." It was equally as hard to talk while  _ being _ power fucked. "I want to, ooh Chaos, be fucked like, has.. like a whore!"

"I'll fuck you like, hff, the princess of whores," Anon said while fucking her like the princess of whores.

"Fuck me like, aah, the  _ queen _ of whores," replied the little ball of Mobian currently getting her brains rattled. "Oh god, just keep fucking me.." It was so good, she even forgot to mention the proper deity. "I'm gonna.. I'm gonna.."

Sally reached her hands over her head and dug her fingers into the blanket as Anon trust into her one last time. So explosive was the orgasm that Sally saw stars. "Hoooh yeeess," she moaned as her human lover filled her with more seed than her Mobian pussy could even hold. Anon grunted and heaved one more time, eliciting a pleasant little chipmunkish squeak from from Sally, and then, his task complete, fell still and silent.

"God  _ damn _ , I needed that," she mused, rubbing a hand across her face. "Sometimes a girl just needs to get  _ fucked _ ."

"Well, you.. yeah." Anon thought he had a witty come back, but he was so drained he couldn't even remember what it was. Oh well, it was probably something stupid that would've ruined the mood anyway. "You definitely got fucked." With that, he finally unhooked his arms and let her legs down, then slowly pulled himself out of her and rolled over onto his back, semi-flaccid self laid across his own leg.

Sally straightened her legs and stretched then as far as she could to get some blood flowing back to her feet. "Yeah I did," she said rather smugly with a smile that matched her tone. "I just hope that's enough to hold Echo over until the next time."

"Jeezus, Sal," Anon shot up and exclaimed, "You can't say stuff like that!"

"Oh, you worry too much." Sally bent an arm back, rested her head on one hand, then waved Anon's concern for the fourth wall off with the other. "Sticks says stuff like that all the time and no one bats an eye."

"Yeah but.. that's Sticks!"

"Hush now," Sally scolded. "That lay was nap worthy and you're being too loud. Why don't you go play a video game or something? Turn the lights off on the way out, would you?"

"But this is  _ my _ room." Anon's face scrunched with confused frustration.

"Anon, I'm a  _ princess _ ," she replied, rolling onto her side facing away. "You have to do what I say."

"Hmph." There really was no arguing with her once she's made her mind up about something. "So much for not wanting to be treated like a princess I guess." But there was no use fussing about it anymore because she had already fallen asleep.


End file.
